techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Schweinebraten - German Style Roast Pork
Description Roast Pork is a popular Sunday meal in Central Europe most often served with braised cabbage or sauerkraut, dumplings and a fine pilsener. It is known by different names in different countries. In the Czech Republic this dish is known as veprova pecene. In Poland, it is called pieczen wieprzowa. The cooking time depends on the size of the roast. Posted in response to a recipe request. Ingredients * 4-6 lbs Pork shoulder or Pork butt * 2 tablespoons caraway seeds * 1 tablespoon salt * 2 teaspoons ground pepper * 2 tablespoons cooking oil * 3 medium onions, roughly chopped * 2 carrots, peeled and chopped * 1/2 cup water or stock or white wine or beer * 2-3 tablespoons flour * 2-3 tablespoons butter Directions * Preheat oven to 350°F. * Rub the entire roast all over with the caraway, salt, pepper and oil. * Set aside and let come to room temperature (approximately 30–45 minutes). * Mix together the onions and carrots and place in the bottom of a roasting pan just large enough to comfortably fit the roast. * Pour the liquid of choice into the pan. * Place the roast, fat side down, in the roasting pan on top of the vegetables. * Cover with foil and place in the oven and roast for one hour. * Remove the foil and turn the roast fat side up. * Cut diamond crosshatches in the fat, and place the roast, uncovered back in the oven. * Roast another 1 1/2 hours to 2 hours until the roast is done and well browned on the outside, or until a meat thermometer in the center of the roast reads 165°. * Remove the roast to a cutting board and let rest for about 20 minutes (cover with foil to keep warm) while you make the gravy. * Strain the pan juices and save the vegetables to serve with the roast. * Add enough water, stock, wine or beer to the pan juices to make 2 cups. * Knead the flour and butter together with your fingers to make a doughy paste. * Bring the pan juices to a simmer in a saucepan. * Whisk small pieces of the butter-flour paste into the pan juices until they are thickened to your liking. * Simmer 5–10 minutes. * Slice the roast thinly and serve with the gravy on the side. * To thicken the gravy without using flour and butter, puree 2 cups of the pan juices with some of the roasting vegetables and strain. * The gravy may be finished with a little butter, cream or sour cream if you like. Other Links See also Category:Czech Meat DishesCategory:Meat Dishes Category:Recipes Category:Czech Recipes Category:Sour cream Recipes Category:Sauerkraut Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Butter Recipes Category:Pepper Recipes Category:Cream Recipes Category:Flour Recipes Category:Water Recipes Category:Pork Recipes Category:Salt Recipes Category:Meal Recipes Category:Oil Recipes Category:Caraway seed Recipes Category:White wine Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Meat Recipes Category:Beer Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos